


Hombre Sonriente

by MuseValentine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Mysterious Neighbour, New Orleans, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Prohibition, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Speakeasies, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Violence, neighbour
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: Mudarse a Nueva Orleans para comenzar su hotel de rehabilitación para criminales no ha sido del todo alegre para Charlie, especialmente si todos piensan que eres una chica tonta con un completo plan de mierda.Y es una melodía pegajosa que se está empezando a pegar en Alastor, el encantador pero excéntrico anfitrión de radio de la casa de al lado quien nunca está del todo vestido sin una sonrisa.Pero ella también es todo sonrisas, y eso es lo que la hizo un platillo excéntrico para Alastor -en todo el sentido de la palabra- y vaya, él estaba preparado para ser entretenido.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. ¡Hola Vecino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble Vivziepop y yo meramente vivo y respiro del show y del ship Charlastor
> 
> Inspirado por el comic de "¡El misterioso vecino de doodlingclown!" AU!:  
> Https://doodlingclown.tumblr.com/post/189480288464/mysterious-neighbor-au-this-follows-the-same  
> (Vea el final del capítulo para más notas.)

Era una buena mañana cuando Alastor estaba terminando su rutina con una taza de café negro antes del trabajo cuando miro afuera de la ventana y vio un Bentley estacionado en el frente de la casa de al lado, la cual había sido desocupada en los últimos meses desde que la vieja Sra. Jonesy repentinamente se levantó y se fue. _¿Nuevos vecinos?_ Se dio cuenta curiosamente con una sonrisa, mirando como dos jóvenes idénticos en trajes concordantes y gorros de navegantes de botes arrastraban maletines del auto.

Bien, él se tomó su tiempo antes de que se dirigiera a la estación, ¿Y qué tipo de buen vecino seria el si no saludaba al nuevo amigo? Poniéndose su chaqueta con traje y su fedora, Alastor primero echó un vistazo a la caja de hielo en la cocina para asegurarse que la cena de esa noche estaría segura de no estropearse antes de salir afuera de su casa hacia la de al lado.

En la puerta principal, el dio varios golpes ruidosos y esperó, ajustando su corbata de moño haciendo un esfuerzo para verse más presentable. La puerta se abrió, pero en vez de uno de los dos que había visto antes, había de pie una joven mujer de cabello rubio brillante en ondas hasta abajo de su mentón y mejillas sonrojadas en un tono rosa brillante en su pálido rostro. Sus ojos eran grandes llenos de alegría, pero se tornaron en sorpresa y curiosidad cuando miró a Alastor.

La sonrisa de Alastor inmediatamente se estiro en una sonrisa, y su mano levantó un saludo cuando justo dijo "¡hola!"

"¡Oh, Hola!" La joven dama respondió, con una gran sonrisa que partió sus capullos rosas mientras abría más la puerta.

"Alastor" le dijo su nombre, dando la mano para saludar. "¡Un placer conocerte, cariño! ¡Todo un placer! Disculpa mi visita repentina, pero estaba en camino al trabajo cuando me di cuenta que tenía nuevos vecinos, y no pude irme sin darles mi más cálida bienvenida"

"¡Charlotte Magne, pero por favor usted llámeme Charlie!" Ella respondió entusiastamente, dando su mano para darle un gentil apretón de manos. "Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para saludar. Si la casa no fuera tan simple y vacía ahora, podría invitarle un trago".

"¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer! Y no hay necesidad de molestarse, querida. Estoy seguro que probablemente estarás ocupada con tu primer día desempacando" El notó con la mirada los maletines que llevaban a un pequeño pasillo frente a ella.

"Ah, sí, eso es verdad. Estoy un poco agotada con ello por ahora, considerando que es mi primera vez mudándome por mi cuenta. ¡No estoy segura por dónde empezar!"

"¿Oh? ¿Pero qué pasa con esos dos jóvenes chicos que justo vi? ¿Eran tus hermanos?"

Dándose cuenta sobre lo que me refería, ella sacudió la cabeza. "¡Oh, no! ¡Ellos son mis mayordomos personales, Razzle y Dazzle! Ellos solo me ayudan con la mudanza, pero se irán a la residencia de mis padres una vez todo haya terminado."

¿Oh? ¿Entonces, esta joven dama viene aquí por su cuenta?" La curiosidad de Alastor picaba con interés ojeándola discretamente para tomar un mejor Angulo de ella. Ella admitiría que a pesar de que tan joven se viera la señorita Magne, ella era encantadora. De ojos brillosos y cara fresca, mucho que uno pudo haberla confundido con una joven muñeca si no fuera por sus gentiles bienes femeninos en su margen cimbreño. Pero era su sonrisa lo que sus ojos se apreciaban del todo, tan grande era que hacía hoyuelos prominentes en sus mejillas sonrosadas, mirándose tan dulce que casi le da dolor de muelas.

Alastor repentinamente decidió prestar atención cuando Charlie pregunto "Perdón si estoy siendo demasiado directa, señor, ¿pero posiblemente es usted Alastor Carlón?"

Bueno, eso fue un giro inesperado de eventos, pero nada que Alastor no pudiera apreciar por un momento como un pavorreal orgulloso. "¿Así que has oído de mí, señorita?" El preguntó curiosamente, ajustando sus lentes en falsa modestia.

Aplaudiendo excitadamente, ella chillo, "¡Claro! ¡No creo conocer a alguien que escuche la radio no haya escuchado de ti! Tu voz es fácil de reconocer, desde que eres una estrella en tu propio show. ¡Oh dios, que suerte tengo de ser tu vecina!"

Cualquier expresión continua de fan obsesionada fue interrumpida cuando alguien, desde adentro de la casa llamó a Charlie, lo cual irrito a Alastor un poco ya que admitía disfrutar lo mucho que la muñeca lo estaba adulando. El miro hacia la voz que llamaba a Charlie; una joven chica -ella parecía ser de la misma edad que Charlie- era bronceada y baja con un largo cabello negro. Pero mientras Charlie era toda sonrisas, su amiga Vaggie claramente carecía de ello. Ella tenía algo parecido a una mueca grabada permanente, sus cejas se fruncieron con escepticismo cuando atrapó con la mirada al hombre que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta principal.

"¡Oh, Vaggie! ¡Ven aquí y conoce nuestro nuevo vecino!" Charlie instó a Vaggie a venir. "¿Puedes creer que este es el único e inigualable Alastor Carlón?" ¡Ese gran presentador de la radio!".

Alastor inclino su cabeza en la dirección a la señorita, sonriendo ampliamente una vez más. "¡Hola, joven señorita! Solo vine a decir hola al vecindario. Justamente solo me estaba familiarizando con su ama aquí".

"Amiga", Vaggie respondió con voz y cara completamente vacíos y mostrando obvio desdén ya que la había confundido con un sirviente. El arqueo una ceja e inclino la cabeza en respuesta, su mueca se volvió una sonrisa con labios cerrados, pero nunca caída.

Cual sea la pequeña tensión que había crecido fue obviamente omitida por Charlie, quien venia del lado de Vaggie y la sujetó de los hombros gentilmente. "¡Oh, sí, mi mejor amiga es Vaggie! Ella vivirá conmigo aquí, así que somos compañeras de cuarto también, al menos no será tan solitario en este nuevo vecindario".

Alastor vio de reojo a Vaggie, quien lo seguía mirando dudosamente pero inmediatamente miró hacia el suelo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, mirándose como un sello cancelado si no fuera por el aire de desprecio a su alrededor. Una ligera victoria para él, se río, su pecho se ensancho al sonreír de orgullo ante su intercambio no amistoso, sabiendo que solo los tontos serian lo suficientemente débiles para no sonreírle a la cara con tal débil hostilidad, especialmente viniendo de una Pachuca como ella.

"Bien, ¡espero que encuentre encantadora esta pequeña parte de Nueva Orleans! Ahora, discúlpeme, pero pienso que no debo distraerla mucho más en desempacar. Tengo que dirigirme hacia ese show de entrevistas mío"

Los labios de Charlie hicieron una 'o', presionando sus manos por sobre su cara. "¡Oh, pero claro! ¡No deberíamos detenerte! ¡Puede ser que a la siguiente nos conozcamos un poco más!

Lanzando una gran sonrisa a Charlie, el asintió. "¡Eso suena como cerezas para mí! ¡me voy entonces! ¡No olvides sintonizarme, cariño!

Una despedida más y el siguió su camino, no sin antes escuchar una ligera risa antes de ser cerrada la puerta. Alastor echo un último vistazo a la casa de al lado mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad pero solo vio la imagen de esa vivaz joven dama tan fresca como la recordaba

 _Que encantadora pequeña_ belle _..._

Pero una cosa era segura, algo le hacía cosquillas en el fondo cuando pensaba en Charlie, esa sensación de emoción y anticipación desde su interior.

_Ella se miraba totalmente deliciosa._

_Esto será muy entretenido..._ pensó mientras se complacía con una sonrisa de labios apretados _. La Sra. Jonesy había sido un lastre, pero al menos sabía bien._

El repentinamente se sintió con ansias por la cena de esa noche. Con la esperanza de que esa caja de hielo no estropearía la carne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora:
> 
> Bien chicos, aquí vamos, en los siguientes capítulos serán introducidos los demás personajes mientras dejamos que la historia tome forma, ¡Así que espero que todos ustedes puedan ser muy pacientes conmigo! Yo en serio apreciaría kudos y comentarios con criticismo constructivo, ¡así que siéntanse libres de hacerlo si desean!, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> Notas de Traducción:  
> El equipo se siente muy contento de poder ayudar un poco al crecimiento de ésta hermosa obra, si vas al corriente con la historia en su idioma original, te invitamos a que deposites tus comentarios y sugerencias aquí, así como enviar un mensaje privado a “@monogatsu” en Twitter.
> 
> Si es la primera vez que lees la historia,  
> ¡buena suerte y buen viaje en ésta increíble historia!
> 
> Jerga de 1920.
> 
> Pachuca: Mujer Mexicana viviendo en América.
> 
> (A/N: Ya se que esto no es correcto porque Vivziepop ha confirmado que Vaggie es Salvadoreña y no Mexicana, solo estoy usando un término utilizado en 1920 por Alastor).
> 
> Cerezas- algo que es bueno, deseable o placentero.


	2. Querido Papi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes de Hazbin Hotel le pertenecen a la increíble Vivziepop. Yo meramente vivo y respiro de el ship de Charlastor
> 
> Inspirado en el cómic el vecino misterioso de doodlingclown Au!:  
> https://doodlingclown.tumblr.com/post/189480288464/mysterious-neighbor-au-this-follows-the-same
> 
> ¡Sigueme en Twitter!: @MuseVlt
> 
> ¡Sigue a la Traducción !: @monogatsu

"Lo lamento, cariño. Pero… ¿deseas mudarte?"

Luchando contra el impulso incómodo de excesiva inquietud, Charlie solo bajó la mirada a su copa de vino y revolvió el contenido restante, consciente de las miradas pesadas que recibía de parte de sus padres del otro lado de la mesa.

"Si papi. A Nueva Orleans."

"Oh, ¿a qué se debe, querida?" Lilith cuestionó su capricho alzando su ceja perfecta, colocando los cubiertos en el plato sin terminar su cena mientras le daba a su hija su total atención.

Junto a e ella, tomando un pensativo trago de su exquisito vino tinto de su propia copa, Lucifer tomo parte en la conversación, "¿Algo que quieras hacer con ese proyecto tuyo, puede ser? Ese... ¿'Hotel de rehabilitación' para criminales?"

Charlie levantó la mirada entonces, genuinamente sorprendida de que su padre lo había recordado, la última vez que había hablado acerca de ello fue semanas atrás.

"Si."

"Pero, ¿por qué Nueva Orleans?" Su madre preguntó inclinando la cabeza. "¿Por qué no cerca de casa?"

"Nueva Orleans es un buen lugar para empezar para mí. El promedio de crímenes ahí ha sido muy asombroso y sería genial si puedo conseguir el hote—"

La interrupción se produjo cuando Lucifer dejó su copa en la mesa de madera de roble pulida con un sonido estruendoso, suspirando casi en exasperación. "Charlotte, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Tú no puedes ir por un capricho con cada idea que cruza tu cabeza. Tú sabes bien como han terminado tus otros intentos."

Ah sí, pero claro, claro que él saldría con eso. Tanto como Charlie detestaba admitirlo, su padre tenía una buena razón para burlarse de sus planes de caridad, considerando la historia de cómo sus intentos anteriores han terminado fallando antes de dar frutos. Era tan triste como la vez que intento inicializar el concepto "mercado libre" que proveía productos frescos libres de cargo para los pobres, solo para ser saqueado por _aprovechados_ que no pudieron dejar pasar la oportunidad de conseguir comida gratis. Penosamente, la serie de fracasos la hicieron un hazme reír entre la sociedad con la que su familia se mezclaba, quienes la consideraban una _chica tonta_ e incapaz de sostener la vela del éxito de su familia. '¿Esta es la heredera de Lucifer? ¿En esto se ha convertido la familia Magne? ¡Que perdición!' había escuchado a muchos burlarse de ella.

Pero Charlie era tan optimista que nunca se detuvo, a pesar de atraer todas esas reacciones para sí. Por mucho que Charlie había sido educada para ser una socialite como su madre, ella no quería solo pararse sin hacer nada cuando podía usar su estatus para trabajar en un bien mayor, y justo ahora tenía una meta que impactaría positivamente en las vidas de quienes necesitaran florecer en el proyecto.

"¡Pero puse mucho esfuerzo en esto!" Ella respondió, parándose detrás de su asiento. "¡Solo esperen!"

Pero repentinamente ella se retiró de su lugar del comedor con prisa, corriendo hacia su habitación para tomar un artículo importante que se había encontrado reposando por un tiempo en su escritorio. Cuando volvió, ella inmediatamente fue al lado de su padre, tomando una carpeta de documentos llena de papeles.

Ambos, Lucifer y Lilith miraron con gran curiosidad. "¿Qué es esto?" El preguntó, tomándolo en sus manos, volteándolo y viéndolo, escaneando la primer pieza del archivo.

"¡Mi propuesta escrita para el hotel!" Ella dijo con júbilo casi saltando en su lugar mientas miraba a su padre mover la hoja para revisar la siguiente página.

"Dulce manzana, ¿Tú has escrito todo esto por tu cuenta?" Lilith preguntó con asombro dirigiéndose hacia adelante para así poder echar un vistazo a los papeles que Lucifer sostenía.

"Si, ¡todo! Palabra por palabra. ¡Incluso tengo pruebas de que lo escribí yo misma!"

Al oír eso, Lucifer y Lilith le dieron una mirada a ella asombrados antes de mirarse a los ojos, su silencio sostenido era una conversación entre ellos mismos que Charlie no lograba descifrar. Ambos miraron el archivo de propuesta de nuevo, Lucifer ojeaba cado uno de los documentos rápidamente.

"Yo... supongo que puedo echarle un vistazo." Cerro la carpeta y se la entregó a Dazzle quien estaba cerca, él se despidió de la cena sin pensarlo. Un sentimiento de derrota corría sobre Charlie y ella quería impulsarlo a leerlo, pero inmediatamente la dejó sin palabras cuando se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

Charlie se había sentado frente a su tocador y se dejaba peinar el cabello por Vaggie, antes de irse a la cama tocaron a la puerta, era un llamado al estudio privado de su padre. Ella tomó su bata para cubrirse del frío de la noche, preguntándose qué era eso tan importante que su padre tuvo que llamarla cerca de la hora de brujas.

Razzle tocó unas pocas veces las puertas cerradas y ante un severo 'pasa', abrió la puerta para Charlie cerrándola a su paso, dejándola con su padre que estaba en ese momento reclinándose en el sillón de cuero de su escritorio, con el cigarrillo en mano.

"Siéntate, cariño," la llamó, gesticulando con su mano libre en el asiento opuesto a él. Ella silenciosamente le obedeció y tomó asiento, como una culta y apropiada dama debería. Lucifer tomó una profunda bocanada y Charlie esperó a preguntar porque la había llamado cuando se dio cuenta del archivo de propuesta en el escritorio, papeles esparcidos y claramente revisados.

 _Oh señor, ¿acaso había leído todo?_ Ella pensó ansiosamente, había un burbujeo que impulsaba su esperanza a recibir buenas noticias. Lucifer exhaló una bocanada de humo y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y giró su cuerpo directamente a ella, con los dedos entrelazados mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

"Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué estás tan empeñada en esto?" Lucifer la miró con severidad, con tono no divertido, pero con una mueca de curiosidad.

Los criminales son personas también; tuvo que razonar a su intención. Ella reflexionó en como su tiempo en la _Casa Grande_ los volvía parias siendo rechazados por gente buena como si tuvieran una marca permanente en sus caras que los hiciera valer menos, sin ninguna esperanza de intentar llevar un estilo de vida honesto nunca más. No importaba si ellos habían estado afuera por ya varios meses o años, incluso si estaban a punto de entrar al _calabozo_ , la vida no sería justa para ninguno de ellos desde ese momento; ella tenía ese pensamiento simpatizando con las pobres almas de quienes podían ser eternamente condenadas hasta sus últimos días en este mundo.

Seria además menospreciar los últimos jirones de orgullo y ego a los que podrían aferrarse llamando al proyecto un 'centro de rehabilitación', cual podría solo servir para ensuciar su reputación tanto como la cárcel lo ha hecho. Así que, ella optó ir por el concepto de hotel, pensando en el proceso entero de 'descanso temporal' para que los posibles clientes potenciales trabajen en sí mismos añadiendo especializaciones adicionales, permitiéndoles llegar a un punto de 'redención' que ellos podían facilitar y así minimizar el riesgo de reincidir al crimen.

Mientras justificaba su proyecto, Lucifer solo guardó silencio y escuchó atentamente, interrumpió más de una vez, solo haciendo _hmm_ y _ahh_ en ciertos puntos. Hasta terminar, el silencio sobrevino por un momento, con él mirándola intensamente a ella, claramente reflexionando todo eso.

"Tú sabes que sigo algo inseguro de que este nuevo proyecto tuyo pueda _'golpear los ochos_ '... y más si involucra a _'esos'_ ".

Cualquier sentido de confianza de Charlie que tuvo en su pequeño discurso inmediatamente se desinfló, y ella sintió como quería hundirse más en su asiento, preparándose para la usual decepción cuando Lucifer dio un gran suspiro de contemplación.

"Pero supongo que es la primera vez que piensas mucho. Tu madre y yo nos impresionamos del cómo llegó a ser tu propuesta. Mejor que otros _tontines_ con los que he trabajado, estoy seguro de eso. Ahora, ¿yo podría asumir que necesitas una propiedad en algún lugar de Nueva Orleans?"

...

¿Espera?

Espera.

ESPERA.

"¿Estas accediendo a esto?" Charlie cuestionó ruidosamente en absoluta incredulidad porque honestamente, ¡Ella no pudo evitar emocionarse porque su padre accediera a ayudar!

Una ceja levantada y una sonrisa, Lucifer la calló. "No me malentiendas, dulce manzana. No hago esto particularmente porque creo en la causa. Demonios, yo podría decir que es un montón de _sinsentidos_. Pero tu madre aparentemente tiene interés en como esa idea tuya progresará, y viendo como tu plan podría funcionar a largo plazo, creo que puedo intentar ayudarte con eso".

A pesar de que Lucifer aun no seguía aceptando la idea completamente, era suficiente para hacer chillar a Charlie en gozo y salir de su silla para aventarse al escritorio y envolver en sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su padre. Lucifer fue tomado por sorpresa, y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

"Solo una advertencia, querida. No aceptes mierda de otros _hombres_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora:
> 
> La familia Magne, en mi opinión, tiene una relación muy sólida, incluso Lucifer piensa de Charlie como un tipo de molestia, incluso cuando de hecho admira su testarudez.
> 
> Este es el tipo capítulo de preludio antes de que lleguemos a los detalles arenosos, lo cual podría ser que tome tiempo, así que aguántenme, ¡Queridos lectores! ¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y kudos y por favor siéntanse libres de hacerlo si desean! Yo en serio no puedo esperar para que ustedes lean los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Notas de traducción:  
> Aquí ya hay algunas palabras que nos tomó un buen cambiarlas a nuestro idioma, espero que no hayan notado alguna diferencia negativa en este capítulo, si lo hacen, por favor, dejen sus comentarios para poder evaluarlos.  
> De ustedes aprendemos.  
> Att:  
> Israel, Eli & Soomi [Equipo de traducción]
> 
> [Jerga de 1920]
> 
> Esos: Criminales  
> Gran casa: Cárcel  
> Golpear los ochos: Ir bien


	3. Tirando Alcaparras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes de Hazbin Hotel le pertenecen a la increíble Vivziepop. Yo meramente vivo y respiro del show y del ship de Charlastor
> 
> ¡Inspirado por el comic el misterioso vecino de doodlingclown AU!:  
> https://doodlingclown.tumblr.com/post/189480288464/mysterious-neighbor-au-this-follows-the-same

**_"¡Recuerden estar sintonizados, amigos! ¡Este es Alastor Carlón, dándoles una sonrisa de buenas noches!"_**  
  
  
Con esa finalidad, Alastor se contó el tiempo hasta que él estuvo seguro poder irse finalmente a 'fuera del aire' antes de voltear una de las manijas en su radio transmisor hasta un clic rotundo. Él se balanceaba hacia atrás mientras dejaba salir un respiro y estiraba sus brazos, sentir sus rígidas articulaciones lentamente aflojarse de nuevo. La estación estaba silenciosa y vacía a la vez, salvo por unos cuantos que probablemente se quedarían durante la noche acabándose los materiales para el broadcasts de mañana.  
  
No Alastor, no. Él no quería nada más que llegar a casa y tener un buen _quilt_ de coñac (contrabandeado y escondido bajo un piso falso) y un libro en mano retirándose de la noche.  
  
Pero él no pudo. No aún. Había algo que necesitaba asentar antes.  
  
Levantándose, se quitó sus audífonos y los colocó al lado de su micrófono, asegurándose de que la estación de trabajo estaba ordenada y limpia tal como le gustaba que estuviera. El hábito de ser ordenado y limpio se formó en él desde que era un chico joven, algo que enseñó su querida madre (bendito sea su espíritu). La más pequeña señal de un desastre era suficiente para irritarlo, como si fuera una comezón.  
  
Retirando su corbata de moño suelta en una forma apropiada, tomó su chaqueta de traje y fedora del perchero, deseando buenas noches a cualquiera que pasaba. En su camino, el llamó la vista de Tom Trench reclinándose en uno de sus sofás de la estación en la cual estaría por enésima vez. Alastor se burló sabiendo cuanto fácil era de convencer a ese _boob_ con la _amplia_ Katie Killjoy, quien probablemente sería _fulana_ y lo echaría de su apartamento para follar con otro _tío_ , porque el locutor de noticias de la sórdida radio decidía pasar la noche aquí.  
Ah, la simple idiotez del hombre. No me imagino porque muchos ahí eran _facilones_ para sus cacerías.

* * *

La campana de arriba de la puerta sonó, y Rosie miro irritada mientras contaba _la plata_ correspondiente a las ventas del día de hoy. Pero al reconocer esa mueca tan familiar cambió su gesto.  
  
"¡Alastor, tú, chico travieso! Estaba empezando a imaginarme cuando podrías venir a verme, querido".  
  
Ofreciendo su mano, Alastor presionó un beso rápido a sus nudillos. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había visto a su querida amiga Rosie, quien tanto le agradó, que lo trató casi como a un hermanito. "Disculpa, querida mía, pero he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y otros compromisos."  
  
Rosie estrechó sus ojos adrede mientras su mueca se ensanchaba descaradamente. "Ah, ¿así que estas aquí por negocios y no placer?"  
  
"Negocios, querida."  
  
El emporio de Rosie -previamente de Franklin y Rosie, pero el pobre de Franklin se había ido a el _gran sueño_ unos años antes- era una pequeña y pintoresca tienda en las afueras de la área céntrica que llevaba a plétora de anticuadas baratijas y artilugios, mayormente en el día pasaba ocupada hablando con los clientes como una anticuada-coleccionista entusiasta o con algún tipo de amigo, tratando de vender algo viejo, como una reliquia familiar ellos se tenían para hacer un dinero rápido.  
  
Pero el brillante secreto de Rosie para hacer efectivo proviene de una antigua estantería, donde con sólo tocar un estante de libros vacío balancea una entrada, llevando a una escalera dirigida hacia el bar clandestino más elegante que puedas encontrar a Nueva Orleans.  
  
El establecimiento bajo tierra era tan grande como un salón de baile en El Ritz, con un gran escenario para un musical nocturno de entretenimiento y un reluciente bar llenado hasta el borde con el más exquisito _licor ilegal_ que Alastor haya bebido. Es ciertamente impactante que un pintoresco emporio de arriba tenía tal convincente fachada que hizo del antro de Rosie el mejor secreto guardado por años. Ella ha tenido una _prudente cabeza_ para tomar decisiones y empujar hilos para asegurarse de nunca ser encontrada por un _fuzz_. "Si necesita a una mujer para planear en silencio, cariño” ella dijo con aire de suficiencia, junto a un giño y una sonrisa cuando ella le fue presentada por primera vez.  
  
Inclinando su sombrero hacia Rosie, Alastor se agachó con la elegancia en la que concurrida y rebosante vida nocturna. Un número de jazz suave estaba sonando en ese momento, a lo que él sonrió satisfactoriamente, mientras se abría paso.  
  
La mayoría de los patrones de Rosie fueron _'hombres de mantequilla y huevo'_ con reputaciones respetables que mantener, buscando un lugar callado y escondido para quedarse completamente _'zozzled'_ , la mayoría teniendo unas cuantas _damitas_ totalmente intoxicadas alrededor de ellos. Casi todos ahí tienen un gran nombre de la sociedad de Nueva Orleans, incluido Alastor y podía haber un _'apretujo'_ si cualquier palabra de su patrocinio saliera de ahí, de no haber sido por la estricta mano de Rosie asegurándose del cumplimiento de todas las 'políticas de confidencialidad' para sus invitados.  
  
"¡Hiya, señor Al!" él repentinamente oyó una voz chillona llamando su nombre. Una pequeña joven a la moda estaba acercándose, un corto y brillante cabello rojo adornado con bandana con joyas que tenia una sola pluma que se movía mientras saltaba en su caminar.  
  
"¡Niffty!" Alastor sonrió brillantemente a la muñeca. "Querida, ¿cómo estas?"  
  
"¡Solo he estado sobre _'rodillas de abejas'_!" Ella se giraba hacia él, su falda silbando sobre sus delgadas piernas. Ella la ateniente del bar, articulación de Rosie, habiendo tomado el cargo hace unos años. Cuando el sol estaba arriba, ella trabajó en el emporio en el frente, teniendo un don de asegurarse de que cada uno de los viejos tesoros estuvieran libres de incluso la más pequeña partícula de polvo, tanto que podías ver el límite de su obsesión por la absoluta limpieza.  
  
Algo que a Alastor no le importó, claro. Era algo que el valoraba especialmente para sus servicios.  
  
"¿Así que tendrías para nosotros, jefe? Ella preguntó casualmente, sabiendo que entendería el doble sentido. Niffty podría verse como una joven ignorante en el exterior, pero ella era filosa como clavo cuando se trataba de visitas, cosa que aprecia.  
  
"El trabajo de limpiar," él respondió simplemente, consiguiendo un guiño descarado de la muñeca. Él entonces vio alrededor, sus ojos escaneando el establecimiento. "¿Dónde esta Husker?"  
  
Niffty hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba de la mesa de cartas, dentro de todo el bullicio un ruido le resultó familiar, tirando sus manos en el aire debido a la frustración, arrojando sus cartas a la mesa, ajustaba su pantalón antes de dirigirse a la barra y beber del pico de una botella.  
  
Alastor río al mirar que tomó el asiento de uno de los taburetes, todos los cuales estaban vacíos por el momento. El hombre no percató el momento en el que Alastor dejaba el fedora en la barra mientras seguía bebiendo tontamente de él, viéndolo como éste no pensaba detenerse por un momento para respirar.  
  
"Ah, ¡Husker mi buen amigo!" Alastor saludó ruidosamente en alegría y júbilo causando que quien atendía el bar se ahogara en su bebida desgraciadamente, dejando salir una tos seca y mirando al hombre sonriente.  
  
"No me digas Husker, ¡tu hijo de perra!" Husk gruñó tosiendo y todavía amargado por su pérdida en cartas. "¡Yo pude haber ganado todo el maldito bote!"  
  
"¡Es bueno verte también!"  
  
El palmó la mano en su frente, sin sorpresa de que Alastor ignorara lo que sea que dijo. Frotándose la mano hacia abajo de la cara con un brusco suspiro, él tomó un vaso húmedo y un trapo limpio empezando a lavar con molestia.  
  
"¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo ahora? Estoy muy seguro que no solo viniste por algo de _jugo de risitas._ "  
  
"Sólo un ginebra en las rocas, mi amigo. Y como siempre, de nuevo requiero de tus servicios. Es casi una carga esta vez."  
  
Saliendo con un vaso y hielo vaciando generosamente una cantidad de ginebra en él, lo pasó a Alastor y tintineo el vaso en salud con la misma botella que inmediatamente se hecho a la boca. Es asombroso como Rosie no lo había degollado vivo por beber y jugar cartas en el trabajo, pero supone que es tan suertudo como un gato de 9 vidas. Además, él era admisiblemente un bartender decente, poniendo además el hecho que posiblemente limpiaba los botines preciosos de Rosie.  
  
"¿Esa es la razón por la que estas tan callado estas semanas?"  
  
"Oh señor! ¿Es preocupación lo que escucho en esa vieja voz tuya, Husker viejo amigo? Alastor ladeó su rostro alegremente, mirando tan abiertamente a Husk que éste sintió otro de esos impulsos de darle una bien merecida _'canción de mentón'_. Alastor solo río, levantando sus manos en paz antes de tomar un sorbo y hacer un ahh de satisfacción. "Si, ¡y muy de acuerdo! Tengo que admitir que ésta vez fue algo emocionante. Un par de matones trataron de asaltarme de camino a casa. Fue algo disfrutable, ¡de verdad que lo fue! La carne era tierna y cayó justo desde el hueso. ¡Complementó el gumbo genialmente!"  
  
Husk se estremeció al oír la reminiscencia grotesca de ese hombre sobre su reciente comida, y estaba muy seguro que cualquiera que fuera de escuchar eso tendría que girar su cabeza más rápido que un caballo de carreras. Pero incluso si el riesgo se les cernía sobre ellos, Alastor no parecía estar ni un poco preocupado. Y si él lo estaba, tendría dificultad de expresarlo con esa tenebrosa sonrisa arreglada de él.  
  
 _¿Cómo mierdas terminé trabajando para este bastardo demente?_ Husk suspiró para él mismo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella de gin. Moviéndose de la conversación, él preguntó en un tono callado, "¿Entonces, que será esta vez? ¿Fuego o tierra?  
  
Alastor río por el código que usaban en su trabajo para hacer su otro trabajo, el cual nació bajo una idea creativa de Niffty. Pero tenía que admitir que hacer la pregunta real bajo el término se veía mucho menos sombrío y fácil de pasar-conversación dependiendo de cómo lo pronuncies, eso es.  
  
"El fuego esta bien. Todo lo que necesito debe ser convertido a polvo ahora."  
  
Con eso, Alastor tragó lo último de su ginebra y procediendo a tirar de un envoltorio pesado del interior de su chaqueta, sosteniéndole con un guiño a Husk. El bartender solo giró los ojos y lo puso directo en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Sintiendo contenido pesado asegurando incluso después de repartir la cuota entre él y Niffty, eso sería suficiente para ayudarlo (esperando que no pierda todo eso en un juego de cartas, cruzando los dedos) hasta la siguiente ocasión que el bastardo absurdo se muestre de nuevo.  
  
"Que todo sea un _chivato limpio_ , ¿Si? Estoy un seguro de tú y Niffty puedan manejar esto, como siempre."  
  
Enderezando su chaqueta y poniendo su fedora de vuelta, Alastor aconsejó una vez más a Husk con una palabra, listo para irse a casa con ese prometido coñac y libro antes de la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo absolutamente ame la idea de Husk como el bartender y la joven a la moda de Niffty siendo la 'pandilla limpiadora' de Alastor, ¿y que era de una era de prohibición sin un bar clandestino?  
> ¡Este no será la ultima vez que los veremos!
> 
> Además, quería agregar y poner que Rosie, Husk y Niffty estaban muy alerta de lo que hacia Alastor en su tiempo libre, pero aún lo seguían adorando igual (es una relación de amistad muy extraña).
> 
> ¡Yo gano energía de los kudo y comentarios así que un gran agradecimiento a todos! ¡Como siempre los he apreciado a todos ustedes! ¡Por favor siéntanse libres de ver el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> Nota de traducción:  
> Este capítulo ha sido un poco tedioso, ¿porqué?  
> Porque entramos de lleno a las jergas.  
> Eli, Israel y yo –Soomi– hemos llegado a la conclusión de dejar pasar algunas jergas anglosajonas, porque deseamos que ustedes tengan la experiencia completa al leer ésta humilde traducción que hacemos con el corazón.  
> Muchas gracias por esperar, y si hay alguna duda o comentario, favor escribirlo aquí o al twitter oficial de la traducción.  
> ¡Que la pasen bonito!
> 
> Atte:  
> Israel T., @ShiklahWilson & @monogatsu [Equipo de traducción]
> 
> [Jerga de 1920 & General]
> 
> Quilt: Alcohol que calienta  
> Boob: Idiota  
> Amplia & Fulana: Mujer de virtudes fáciles  
> Tío: Hombre  
> Facilón: Fácil, casi desesperado  
> Gran sueño: Muerte  
> Prudente cabeza: Inteligente  
> Fuzz: Policía  
> Zozzled: Ebrio -con cara de mierda-  
> Damita: Mujeres lindas  
> Apretujo: Problema/ punto apretado  
> Rodillas de abeja: Extraordinario  
> Jugo de risitas: Alcohol  
> Música de mentón: Golpe a la mandíbula  
> Chivato limpio: Un escape sin pistas restantes


End file.
